Sweet Dreams
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "First Date." Daphne has stayed longer at Niles' than she meant to, and when Niles makes her a very surprising offer, it brings them both closer than they were before. Fluffy one-shot.


"Goodness," Daphne exclaimed, glancing at her watch. "I had no idea it was so late. Your father and brother must be wondering where I am!"

Niles was so busy admiring Daphne by candlelight that he didn't even realize what she'd said at first. "I'm sure Frasier knows you're here."

"I suppose you're right," Daphne said. "I never intended to stay so long, but I guess I just lost track of time. I'm sorry for talking your ear off."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I enjoyed hearing all about growing up with your brothers. It was nothing like my childhood with Frasier."

Daphne couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him. It was lucky the Crane boys had each other, because neither one ever had many friends. Though Daphne's brothers drove her crazy, they had at least made sure she was never lonely. She reached across the table, squeezing his hand.

Niles smiled at her. He couldn't even believe she was here. He never would've imagined when she came over here to help him prepare for a nonexistent date that he would wind up having dinner with her, the very person he'd wanted to ask out in the first place.

As much as Daphne had enjoyed this dinner, she knew she'd overstayed her welcome. She had responsibilities to the other Dr. Crane. "I really should get going. Your brother's bound to be angry that I stayed here so long."

Even though Niles understood how she felt, and knew he probably should let her go, he didn't want to. This evening was better than almost anything he could remember. "Don't go," he whispered. When Daphne looked at him in surprise, Niles continued. "I mean, I don't think you should be driving this late at night. Besides, you've had a few drinks."

Daphne looked at the wine bottle on the table. It was nearly empty now. She felt fine, though. But maybe she shouldn't take chances. "Well...," she said. "But what about your brother? I can't just not come back."

"Don't worry about Frasier. I'll call and tell him where you are. As long as he knows you're with me, he'll understand."

Somehow, Dr. Crane's words calmed her worries. Daphne couldn't believe he had just asked her to spend the night. It wasn't at all what she'd planned on. Still, she couldn't deny that she didn't want to leave. This dinner had been nothing short of perfect. "All right. You go call your brother, and I'll start putting all of this away." Daphne got up and began gathering up the dishes.

"No," Niles said, grabbing her arm to stop her. "You've already done more than enough for me tonight. Just make yourself comfortable on the couch while I give Frasier a call."

Daphne almost protested. Doing chores was second nature to her. After all, it was part of her job. But somehow she could tell that Dr. Crane was serious. Being able to relax for once was nice. She went over and sat on the couch, watching as Dr. Crane went over to the phone.

Niles went to the phone, feeling nervous. He knew Frasier would know all too well why he had asked Daphne to stay the night. More than likely, he would try to talk Niles out of it, but he was determined not to allow his brother to get in his way. If there was even the slightest chance Daphne could get into an accident, it was better to make sure that she was safe. Trying not to let Daphne see how he was feeling, Niles took a deep breath and dialed. "Frasier, it's Niles. Daphne decided to stay for dinner after Phyllis left. But now it's late, and she's had a bit of wine, so I really think it's best if she sleeps here for the night. She'll be back in time to prepare breakfast for you and Dad."

"Niles, do you really think this is wise? With Daphne under your roof, there's no telling what might happen!"

Before Frasier could protest further, Niles cut him off. "Yes, Daphne and I will be perfectly safe here." He then hung up the phone. If Frasier was mad, so be it. Frasier's anger would be more than worth it to spend the night with Daphne. Niles smiled at Daphne, wanting once again to hide what had happened between him and his brother. "Just give me a moment to get all of this cleared up, and then I'll go and see if the guestroom is ready."

Daphne nodded. But then she thought of something. "I've got nothing to sleep in!"

"Don't worry, Daphne, I believe I have some sweats that you can borrow."

"All right." Still Daphne couldn't believe the trouble he was going to for her. She felt a bit awkward just sitting there while Dr. Crane began clearing the table. But she knew offering to help would be useless.

Niles quickly got all of the dishes into the kitchen. He didn't bother to wash them right now. His main focus was Daphne, and making sure that her stay here was everything he hoped it would be. Even if she'd told him earlier that she wouldn't get involved with a man going through a divorce, Niles was determined to make her happy.

When he came through the kitchen door for the last time, he once again smiled at Daphne. "Now, let me just make sure that the guestroom is ready, and see if I can find you something to wear. It'll just take a minute."

Daphne could only nod. It was strange to have someone waiting on her like this. But it was sort of nice to not have to lift a finger for a change.

True to his word Niles returned a moment later. He handed Daphne some clothes. "Here. I know it probably isn't what you're used to, but I'm afraid it's the best I can do."

In response, Daphne could only smile. "Thank you. You're being so nice to me."

Niles could only blush. "Well, why don't I show you to your guestroom?"

Daphne nodded. "I think you'll find that everything is here," Niles said when they'd arrived at the door to the room where Daphne would be sleeping. "But if you need anything, I'm right upstairs."

"This room is lovely," Daphne said, peeking into it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Niles replied, embarrassed. Then, to his great surprise, Daphne leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

Seeing him gasp in shock, Daphne smiled. "Well, I was just thinking, if this night had gone like you wanted it to, Phyllis probably would've kissed you goodnight. I wanted to make sure you at least got a kiss."

"Daphne, please don't worry about Phyllis. Being in your company tonight was all I could've asked for." Overwhelmed with gratitude, Niles suddenly took her in his arms, hugging her with all his might. He found that holding her was more wonderful than he'd ever imagined. Even if there was no romantic feeling on her part, it was the warmest hug Niles could remember in a very long time.

Daphne finally began to understand how lonely Dr. Crane must be. No wonder he'd been so eager for her to stay. She made a mental note to be as nice to him as possible from now on. Obviously, he needed a little kindness in his life. As she pulled out of the embrace, she smiled at him. "You're a very sweet man," she said unexpectedly.

Her compliment once again warmed him. "Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to me. Now, I'm sure you need your rest. Thank you again for everything. I'm right upstairs if you need me." He pointed to the ceiling. "Sweet dreams."

All Daphne could do was nod. She knew she should thank him, but mere words didn't seem to be enough. Instead, she simply squeezed his hand. Then she began to shut the door. She could hardly believe she'd be sleeping in such a fancy room. Yes, there was no doubt she'd have sweet dreams tonight, and they would all be thanks to the wonderful Dr. Crane.

**The End**


End file.
